1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to a labeling device for a syringe. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a labeling device for a syringe that prints a first label having machine readable information and a second label having human readable information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Syringes need to include information to help medical professionals identify the contents of the syringes. Errors such as giving an incorrect medication or an incorrect dose can easily be made if the contents of the syringe cannot be positively identified from the point of time that a medication is transferred to a syringe up to the moment of its administration.
The results of missed and unintended medication include adverse effects to patients and significant costs to the healthcare industry. Potential causes for these errors include unclear syringe contents due to unlabeled or poorly labeled syringes and poor record keeping of which drugs were administered and the concentration and quantity of the administered drug.
Identifying the content of a syringe based on the appearance of that content is unreliable. Visual identification of the medication is very difficult since several of the medications are identical or nearly identical in appearance.